No Silêncio das Palavras
by Sweet Ruby Moon
Summary: Várias são as perguntas que não se calam, mas apenas uma é a mais preciosa. E ambos sempre souberam a única resposta que queriam escutar. KuroxFay.


**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a CLAMP. Fim da conversa.

No Silêncio das Palavras  
_Por Sweet Ruby Moon_

As armas estavam à mão. Dois titãs lançavam-se à luta, cada um defendendo uma fortaleza, um sonho, um futuro. Suas forças se encontram e chocam-se bruscamente, e por um eterno minuto,o mundo é apenas uma interminável cortina de neve.

_Por que as coisas terminaram assim?_

Talvez essa não fosse a pergunta – não a verdadeira pergunta, não a que realmente importava. Na verdade, talvez tudo estivesse apenas começando, já que todo final marca um novo início, uma mera etapa de um ciclo muito mais abrangente. Nesse caso, aquela resposta não mais seria de qualquer valia, pois o passado é imutável, e o futuro, imprevisível. A real pergunta era outra, e a resposta estava muito além daquelas rajadas de gelo que o ninja enfrentava.

_O quê levara àquele desfecho? _Seria essa a indagação almejada?

Tampouco. Aquela resposta era igualmente irrelevante, embora já conhecida. A princesa, o garoto, e até mesmo o monstrengo branco, todos eles haviam sido enroscados pela enorme teia de mentiras do mago. Ele também, ainda que não no mesmo nível que seus companheiros de viagem, seja pela maior experiência que o tempo concedia a seu favor, seja por sua relutância em confiar plenamente nas pessoas. De qualquer forma, o ninja sempre soube que a falta de verdade por trás daqueles olhos azuis não traria bons resultados; só não podia imaginar que as conseqüências seriam tão calamitosas.

_Por que o mago os traíra?_ Era isso que o atormentava?

Não, não era. Traição é algo que envolve uma antiga, mesmo que falsa promessa de lealdade, algo que o mago jamais fizera. Ele sempre mostrou-se gentil e afável para com todos do grupo, mesmo que fosse através de piadinhas irritantes e tiradas de sarro, como se realmente fosse um amigo – e, talvez, ele assim o desejasse em seu coração. Suas verdadeiras razões para agir de tal forma, entretanto, jamais escaparam de sua memória; eram motivos que beiravam os limites entre o nobre e o vil, porém que só concerniam a ele, ninguém mais. Nem mesmo a Kurogane.

_O quê finalmente o levara a recorrer àquelas medidas extremas? _Talvez fosse essa a questão, certo?

Errado. Isso era algo que ele também sabia muito bem. Não era apenas pelo bem de dois futuros, não era apenas para salvar a princesa – e certamente não era porque ele estava sendo manipulado pela maldita Feiticeira das Dimensões! Ele agia por conta própria, guiado pela impaciência e intolerância para com a atitude débil e deplorável do mago, que estava fixo em culpar a si mesmo por todo e qualquer evento trágico de sua vida, insistindo na auto-punição e na ânsia pela morte. Para alguém com tamanho poder mágico, suficiente para invocar uma avalanche e lançá-la contra o ninja, a alma daquele homem loiro era muito fraca. E Kurogane não suportava a fraqueza.

O que mais restava saber? _Por que o mago o afetava de tal forma?_

Talvez aquela indagação ainda não possuísse resposta. Era difícil definir o que se passou dentro dele quando Fay abandonou suas máscaras de eterna alegria e displicência para chamá-lo não mais por um de seus inúmeros apelidos, mas, pela primeira vez, por seu nome; não era raiva, nem tampouco tristeza, e sim uma mistura de choque e vazio. Era uma tarefa ainda mais complicada tentar colocar em palavras seus sentimentos ao ver a rendição do mago perante o rei do país de gelo – como alguém podia ser tão submisso a alguém que o manipulou durante uma vida com o propósito de atender seu desejo tão egoísta?

De qualquer forma, aquele não era o momento para pensar em assuntos triviais. O mago lançava mais um de seus feitiços gélidos, e o ninja deveria esquivar-se dele se pretendia permanecer vivo para buscar a resposta que lhe era mais preciosa.

_Será que o mago teria seu desejo atendido?_ Interessaria a Kurogane saber disso?

Esta pergunta também já estava há muito resolvida. Suas jornadas haviam ensinado ao grupo de viajantes que, independente do tipo de poder que se use, os mortos jamais podem completamente retornar a este mundo, e, conseqüentemente, seu amado irmão gêmeo não encontraria outro fim além daquele funesto que já lhe fora entregue.

Quanto ao outro desejo do mago, ainda havia alguma esperança. Se ele realmente queria tanto morrer como forma de expiação por seus atos passados, então Kurogane o mataria, com a mesma espada que ele agora empunhava para resguardar a própria vida. Ainda que tal atitude acionasse o lacre imposto por Tomoyo-hime, ele o faria, e assim pagaria por sua incapacidade de resgatar o mago de sua fraqueza.

_Iria o ninja sobreviver para ver aquele sorriso irritantemente exagerado outra vez? _Era esta a pergunta, então?

Sobreviver, talvez. Afinal, Fay não parecia estar utilizando a extensão máxima de seus poderes naquela batalha, como se estivesse hesitante. Heh, aquele maldito; ele ousava negar-lhe o prazer de uma verdadeira e emocionante luta, uma que realmente fosse merecedora de sua atenção e de suas habilidades.

Difícil era imaginar se o mago voltaria a sorrir algum dia. Mesmo que fosse um gesto falso e forçado, era o modo que ele tinha para aproximar-se de todos e tentar buscar um pouco de felicidade – a única atitude que não arrancava o desprezo do ninja.

_Será que ele conseguiria fazer o mago se arrepender de todas as brincadeirinhas importunas?_

Isso era uma certeza. Mesmo que ele tivesse que ralhar e gritar e forçar aquela cabeça de vento contra o chão para que ele aprendesse, ou, ainda, que tivesse de projetar sua voz até os domínios incertos do Além, ele faria o mago pagar por cada gracejo e piada irritante que teve de escutar durante tanto tempo. Isso ele jurava por sua honra.

Espadas e magias agora deixadas de lado, a luta parecia cessar. Mas a impiedosa guerra de vontades ainda se firmava entre os dois, intacta desde o momento em que se encontraram naquele fatídico dia, na loja da Feiticeira. Voltamos, assim, ao ponto de partida, e à busca da resposta que ele tanto procurava.

_Como as coisas iriam terminar?_

Para essa pergunta, a resolução surgia em uma única forma – a de uma nova indagação. Existia um final definitivo para tantas provações? Será que existiam finais?

Seja como for, isso não era o mais importante. Um final não seria necessário, contanto que houvesse um futuro. Um futuro onde não existisse a mentira e o engano, onde a angústia e desespero fossem meros mitos – um lugar no tempo onde o sinistro cedesse passagem ao belo, e as decepções do passado ficassem trancadas, como marcos de uma história. O preço por aquele desejo, todos eles também compartilhavam.

E em meio a sonhos estilhaçados e incontáveis fragmentos de tristes memórias, o mago e o ninja se encontravam mais uma vez, exaustos não pela batalha, mas pelo turbilhão de indescritíveis emoções que ela trazia consigo. Só então a mais valiosa de todas as perguntas, aquela que roubava a importância de todas as suas antecessoras, aquela que ambos tanto receavam escutar, manifestou-se, tão insensível quanto era branda.

_Haveria ainda alguma chance para os dois?_

Aquilo ainda era um enigma, longe de seu alcance. Um segredo, uma grande incógnita que estava além de qualquer possibilidade de previsão. Muito já se passara entre eles, e um outro tanto, certamente, ainda estaria por vir, causando ainda mais transformações e mudanças interiores – as determinantes de um novo amanhã, tão misterioso quanto a natureza humana. Era por tais motivos que aquela pergunta permaneceria sem uma solução imediata, perdurando nos caminhos do inevitável.

Mesmo no silêncio das palavras, porém, ambos sempre conheceram a única resposta que queriam escutar.

* * *

_.:: Dedicada à minha maninha de coração, Tsukioka "Mokona" Sunami, por todas as vezes em que ela suportou minhas crises e alimentou minha fangirl de ClowxYuuko. Nyamo-te, mana. ::._


End file.
